


Amanita Muscaria and Other Strange Delusions

by fandom_goddd



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Bathing/Washing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Grooming, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepovers, no beta we die like men, not like an adult and a child lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_goddd/pseuds/fandom_goddd
Summary: after being kicked out to find some special mushrooms, korekiyo passes out and finds himself in a crazy mansion with two crazy girls
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo & Tojo Kirumi, Shinguji Korekiyo & Yonaga Angie, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

The sun peaked in from the horizon, and a warm yellow light made its way through the open kitchen window.

Through the window, beyond a pitiful backyard, a dense forest that bustled with life circled the small huddle of houses.

The forest acted as some sort of gated community, trapping normal civilians in, and segregating them from high society. Everyone knew about the elites beyond the forest, but the wilderness never allowed anyone to go in or out.

Inside the walls of the wilderness are safe. Are where he is loved.

Outside is where rich, greedy bastards reside. 

That's what Sister told Korekiyo, at least.

A fresh and dewy scent lingered in the air. The town was calm and quiet, the only noise that could be heard were the early morning birds that usually chirped Korekiyo awake. 

He always woke up before Sister and spent his mornings doing chores, preparing breakfast, and getting medicine ready for whenever Sister woke up.

Even if he’d get punished if he didn’t conform to the routine, he turned to hope and found beauty in the early mornings.

But Instead of doing what he always did, Korekiyo stood with his head hanging low, wearing nothing but his undergarments and an oversized t-shirt.

“Sister, please forgive me. Please,” Korekiyo said. He fell to his knees and begged, clinging to the hem of Sister’s satin blouse. Maybe if he begged hard enough, Sister would show an ounce of sympathy and accept his apology.

Sister towered over him. Her cold-hearted stare discouraged any hope for forgiveness, yet he continued to throw himself at her feet and plead, willing to submit to her every desire.

“Korekiyo. Get up”

Korekiyo did as she said. He quickly wiped the tears that he didn't know fell from his eyes.

Sister pushed a flyaway strand of hair from his face. She took a few moments poking, pulling, and prodding at Korekiyo’s attire (or lack thereof) before speaking to him.

Korekiyo stood in silence, trying his best not to disturb her. He was trembling in fear for what she had in store, but he tried to swallow it down.

“Now. Do you know what you did wrong?” Sister said.

“I ate without permission,” Korekiyo replied

“And why is that bad?”

“Because-”

Sister slapped his cheek, cutting him off mid-sentence. A stinging pain lingered on his face. 

“Why would you do that if you knew it was wrong, Korekiyo?”

“I dont know. Im sorry,” Korekiyo said. He bowed and pressed his head against the floor,  almost like he was performing dogeza.

Sister tilted her head to the side and observed Korekiyo’s dozy attempt at an apology. She watched as the tips of Korekiyo’s silky green hair brushed the floor. His porcelain skin was stained by red emotion.

A perfect, skinny, nimble,  _ healthy  _ body was right there at her feet. She was ready to rip out his soul and jump straight into it herself.

She loved, hated, and wanted his body.

“You want me to forgive you, Korekiyo? There's one thing you can do for me to accept your apology. I want you to go into the woods and gather a basket full of Amanita Muscaria mushrooms” she said.

“The forest? You told me to never go, why now?”

“Korekiyo, don’t you think I know that? I will travel to hell and back for you, and you will do the same. If you truly love me, you will bring me back a basket full of them. Then I will forgive you,”

“I don’t know if they even grow in this environment,” Korekiyo said.

Sister opened  a drawer, and pulled out a small, red mushroom. She ripped a piece off of it, and shoved it into Korekiyo’s mouth. “If I was able to find one, you will be able to find a few. They taste nice, yes? Now go”

“I'm scared, Sister. Please take a moment to reconsider-”

“Do you love me?”

“Of course. I love you more than I love myself,”

“Good. Now go and get me those mushrooms,”

She pushed Korekiyo out the back door and slammed it shut. She left him out at the crack of dawn, leaving him to wander the woods without shoes, his mask, or even a basket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I improperly splitting up chapters? Do people even read the notes? Are people even reading this??? So many questions….
> 
> Also, I put my real name somewhere in the chapter. I'll give you a cookie if you can find it :)

An old dirt path is at its clearest in the midday light, however the trees blocked any significant rays of sun. 

Korekiyo was left blind to whatever lay in store for him, but he continued to walk deeper. Fear of the unknown crept up his throat, and just like before, he sucked it back down.

_ Amanita Muscaria, an umbrella-shaped agaric mushroom.  _ Korekiyo mumbled to himself.

_ Amanita Muscaria _

_ Amanita _

_ Muscaria _

Reciting facts about the mushroom he was looking for, and eyes glued to the forest floor, hoping that he could find one.

Sister knew that  Amanita Muscaria  mushrooms weren't here. 

Sister knew.

Despite knowing that, he clung to his last bit of hope, and traveled deeper and deeper into the unknown.

The forest floor swayed beneath Korekiyo’s feet, and before he could say Amanita Muscaria, he dropped to the ground.

* * *

  
  


Was it the dim yellow candle burned faintly against a dark room, or the warm, balsamic, vanilla scent that made Korekiyo feel so… safe?

This comfortable feeling of home lingered on, but Shinguji had no time to waste. Even if he felt wonderful, he  _ was _ in a stranger's bed. He sat up from the soft sheets and scanned the room. 

The first thing he noticed was the interior design- it was dark and victorian. Mahogany wood with exquisite wood carvings trimmed the frame, and the deep red walls matched the black curtains that hung from each window.

Then, he noticed a girl sprawled on a velvety couch, sleeping not too far away.

She was wearing a plain off-white dress, the only noticeable details were lace that trimmed the edges. It was close to white,  _ almost _ white, but her colorless hair made him think otherwise. She was wearing a silver necklace, but whatever dangled on the end was too close to her chest for Korekiyo to look at.

Her soft sleeping face left him infatuated for a moment, but he shook away the thoughts about her beauty. Sister is beautiful to him. Humanity is beautiful to him. Not a small brown girl

Next, he looked around the room. The space was cluttered and messy- it was a shame that a room with so much potential was wasted by the ungratefulness of its owner (which he assumed to be the girl) 

Art supplies scattered the floor, almost like a child had run through this room with no regard for the expensive looking decorations. However, no child could make the piece of art that was on top of a wooden easel which was standing near a closet door.

Korekiyo sat up from the bed. His head pounded, but he was more interested in viewing the art. He jumped out of bed and tiptoed closer, trying his best not to wake up the girl.

His attempt failed, and just as he was able to stand before the painting, got up with a groan. She stretched, rubbed her eyes, and walked right next to Korekiyo, almost if she's done it a million times before.

They both stood in silence for a moment. They both faced the painting, but the girl's gaze was on him. He never looked at her- he was afraid to look.

“Do you like it?” She said. Weirdly enough, her voice wasn't sluggish or tired from sleep. She felt bright and energetic, contrasting the sad and goth vibe of her room.

“It's.. magnificent. Did you paint this?” He replied.

“I was guided by God. He is the true artist. I am just his vessel,” she replied. She pulled the necklace from the neckline of her dress and shoved it close to his face, “Isn't it divine?”

“It truly is..” he replied.   
  
She looked up at him. He looked down at her. They made eye contact, just for a second, but he looked away quickly.

“I can draw you something if you want,” She said with a smile, “You have beautiful eyes. I would be happy to draw you something if you can look me in the eye!”

Korekiyo’s face flushed, “I don't know what you mean”

“You know what I mean! C'mon. C’mon. Look! Look! Look!” she shouted.

Through her words of.. Encouragement, the two noticed a few light knocks on the room door, followed by a silver haired woman dressed in a custom maid dress enter the room. She had a matte black platter in hand, and on top of that platter were toiletries along with folded up clothes.

“Angie, are you disturbing the guest? I know it must be a pain having a stranger sleep in your bed, but you must understand the situation,” She said.

“I don't mind him in my bed! I mind him ignoring my existence!” Angie pouted. 

“I am not ignoring your existence per se,” Korekiyo said. “We made eye contact, yes?”

“God says that the eye is the lamp of the body. So look!” Angie replied.

“I would imagine that it's hard to speak to, let alone look at someone when you're dressed like… that,” The maid said.

Oh. He was wearing nothing but a shirt and undergarments. Korekiyo looked down. His face burned.

“There's no need to feel embarrassed. I've prepared a bath, and I’ve brought you an arrangement of clothing,” She gestured to the platter “After I bathe you, we can go from there,”

“Thank you for the offer, miss, but I am sure that I can bathe on my own,” Korekiyo said, speaking through his uneasiness.

“I’m not so sure,” She said, shifting her weight onto one foot “I found you passed out in the woods. I don't want to find you drowning in the tub,”

“I suppose you are correct…” Korekiyo said. He thought to himself.

_ How did I find myself in this situation? Standing in a room, half naked, being bombarded with the opinions of these women. I don't even know where I am…  _

“How rude of me. My name is Kirumi Tojo, and the little artist's name is Angie Yonaga. I am a full time maid at this mansion, and Angie is… Angie,”

Without giving Korekiyo enough time to think, let alone reply, Kirumi placed her hand on Korekiyo’s back and led him towards the door.

“Nyahaha! Don't get too comfortable! Kirumi isn’t the type of person to pursue a relationship! So for the love of God, don’t try it!” Angie shouted as they left her room.

_ Today is truly a strange day… _


	3. Chapter 3

Kirumi whisked Korekiyo into the room next over. It was quick- almost as if she was trying to avoid getting seen. Korekiyo caught just a glimpse of the long, narrow, hallway. It seemed as if the entire mansion was gloomy.

The bathroom was small compared to the things he's seen thus far, but it was still of considerable size. The floors were freshly polished black marble, and the mirrors raised to the ceiling.

“Undress yourself,” Kirumi said bluntly. Korekiyo did as she said. He was afraid to reject her demands. Kirumi was tall and slender, just like Sister, so he did so without complaint. Unlike Sister, Kirumi’s eyes were respectful. She nodded at him, telling him that he should get in.

Korekiyo lowered himself in the suds and sighed. He was tense, but the warmth of this bath slowly enveloped him in a comfortable silence.

While Korekiyo was winding down, Kirumi spent her time reorganizing the clothing she picked out for him. There were a few outfits, all of which were black, but each outfit gave off a different vibe. She planned on having him choose what to wear later.

“Kirumi, I have an inquiry for you” Korekiyo said, “Well.. A few of them, but i’d rather talk through this instead of jumping from subject to subject,”   
  
“Alright then,” Kirumi replied, “Ask away. Hopefully I will be able to answer whatever you ask” she grabbed one bottle of shampoo, and one of conditioner. 

“For starters, where am I?”   
  
Kirumi laughed, “I'm surprised you didn't ask this question earlier. We are in Schloss von Ludenberg. A great gambler named Celestia owns this mansion, and I simply work here,” she gathered Korekiyo’s hair and began to condition it. The contender was scentless. “Celeste is known as the queen of liars. Not much is known about her. I don't even know her real name, and I’ve been here since day one!” Kirumi exclaimed, “but, I do know one thing about her-- she has a thing for this gothic aesthetic” They both laughed.

Kirumi’s fingers gently combed through Korekiyo’s hair.

“That is an.. Interesting way of living. Her downfall will be interesting, will it not?”

“I suppose so…” Kirumi replied.

“All those lies… seeing the cards she stacked upon herself fall will be a great sight, will it not? It is inevitable as rain”

Seemingly out of nowhere, Kirumi poured a cup of water on his head. Part of the reason was because he was disrespecting Celeste, but the other was because she was ready to shampoo it.

“Speaking ill of someone you haven't met isn't wise, Korekiyo”

“Trusting in a liar isn't wise either,” he replied. Kirumi nodded. He was right- Kirumi nodded. She accepted the draw in their battle of petty comments.

She grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed it into his hair, “Next question?”

Korekiyo closed his eyes, allowing himself to be pampered by her, “Tell me more about Angie”   
  
Kirumi smirked “I don't know much about Angie, either. It's odd that Celeste allows her to stay here. Each person has a role, but she doesn't. She just roams the halls and paint”

“It's probably because Celeste thinks she's beautiful,” Korekiyo slipped out

Kirumi stopped washing his hair for a moment “I doubt that Celeste thinks that Angie beautiful, but I am undoubtedly sure that you think so” 

“When did I say that?”   
  
“Well, you couldn't look her in the eye, but you did not seem the slightest bit embarrassed to undress in front of me..” Kirumi laughed, “I’d fancy her too if I were into women… into anyone, to say the least”   
  


“I’m glad we are somewhat on the same note” Korekiyo said, “I am simply intrigued by her”   
  
“Don't be. She is a kind soul”

* * *

“God has blessed you with such beautiful features,” Angie said as she brushed a bit of pink blush across Korekiyo’s cheek. The two sat in the middle of her bed, Korekiyo cross legged, and Angie on her knees (he was still taller than her. Angie was tiny, to say the least)

“Thank you, but if you want to see true beauty, you should meet my sister,” Korekiyo replied. He fiddled with the sleeves of his black dress shirt.

“I don't think so,” Angie replied. She threw the blush on her bed and grabbed liquid eyeliner. “God created everyone equally beautiful...” She leaned in close, “Steady… steady…” 

He tried to keep still- not out of fear- but so that he could be the perfect canvas for her.

“Perfect! Now.. what should i do next…?” she tapped the brush on her chin, getting a splotch of black ink on her skin. Korekiyo took his thumb and wiped it off. Angie looked up at him, and he looked down.

“Patience yields focus, Angie,” Korekiyo said. 

Dumbfounded, Angie gave him a wide smile. He returned it. He wasn't enthusiastic- but it was just as genuine.

_ God you are adorable _ he wanted to say,  _ I know it has been just a few hours, but you radiate such a beauty that nobody can compare to.  _

Angie dipped the brush back into the ink and traced his eyelids. The smile still lingered on her face 

“Annnnd done! Nyahaha! Look in the mirror, Kiyo! Look at yourself,” She pulled him out of the bed and to her vanity. Korekiyo studied his features- the colors clashed and he looked almost like a clown, but it was wonderful to him. Wonderful because Angie did it. 

“Do you like it?” She said as she looked at him through the mirror

“I do,” he replied, cupping the side of his face with his hand

Angie ran back to her bed and flopped on it, avoiding the makeup, “Is it my turn? It's my turn! Yeah, it's my turn! It’s time for Kiyo to do my makeup!”

  
“I suppose it is,” Korekiyo said. He laughed a bit,“Would you like red eyeshadow or blue?”

* * *

Angie’s makeup ended up streaking down her face. The red that she chose smeared her cheeks. “The tears wouldn't stop falling” she said, “it's just too sad. I am just too sad. Home isn't supposed to be like that”

Angie asked about Korekiyo’s sister. He happily (and unknowingly) told her every detail.

Home isn't supposed to be like that. 

* * *

As the day drew to a close, and questions about why Angie was crying makeup, Kirumi spent hours upon hours trying to convince Korekiyo that what Sister did was wrong.

He doesn't want to believe it- he knows that sister loves him- but he nods his head in agreement every time she takes a pause. It's better to stay silent and avoid confrontation then speak your mind and risk getting hurt. Sister taught him that.


	4. Chapter 4

Angie blew out the candle that was burning for the entirety of Korekiyo’s stay. The room quickly became pitch black.

“G’night, Kiyo” Angie whispered.

“Goodnight, Angie. Once again, thank you for letting me stay in your bed. I hate to be a bother,” Korekiyo replied. 

Angie nodded, though he couldn't see her. She then patted his head and stumbled over to the couch that she slept on earlier. 

Instead of laying down, she got on her knees and clasped her hands together. Praying before bed was something she did often. It was usually to thank God for giving her a second chance at life ,  but she decided to pray for someone else today. She was praying for Korekiyo.

Maybe if she were nice enough, Korekiyo would trust her and Kirumi, and realize that what Sister did to him was wrong. Man (or in this case woman) shall not lay with boy. Not even if he enjoyed it.

Maybe God will answer Angie’s prayers and give him a second chance at life, just like he did with her.

Angie trusted that whatever God had in store for Korekiyo was good, but she couldn't help but wonder if God was wrong this time. God can be wrong right? God can be wrong?

Though he was only a stranger, she felt a deep connection to him. They were one in the same.

Angie climbed onto the couch. She didn't fall asleep until she heard Korekiyo’s soft snores.

* * *

  
  


“Kiyo!” Angie exclaimed. She poked Korekiyo’s face, “Kiyo! It’s time to wake up!”   
  
He didn’t reply. He was in a deep sleep, but Angie was set on waking him up. Kirumi always swung by with breakfast, and she didn't want him to miss it.

“Kiyo! Kiyo! Kiyo!” 

Still no reply.

Angie pouted and snatched open the curtains, which filled the room with light. 

Defeated, Korekiyo got himself out of bed, and peered down at Angie. She gave him a big, innocent smile. 

She then wrapped her arms around Korekiyo and squeezed him tightly. God told her to ask him questions. She did as he said.

“Are you staying with us?  _ Can _ you stay with us? Does Celeste know? Are you hungry?”

“I am.. Not sure” Korekiyo replied, “If maybe you could- if you could let me go, we can have a more civil discussion on the matter”   
  
Angie let go of him and bobbed her head from side to side.

“Civil discussion? Oh! I had one with Kirumi once. She cried, just like I did yesterday! Nyahaha!! God must've told her something sad!” She shouted. Korekiyo sighed. He sat on the bed, and Angie took a seat next to him.

“I want to live with my sister,” Korekiyo said, “I love her and she loves me. Home is where I need to be. I am not sure if Celeste would like me to live here, or even if she knows of my existence”

“ Celeste knows. God told her” Angie declared.

She grabbed Korekiyo’s hand and placed it into her heart. He began to tremble. Korekiyo was never nervous with Sister.

“Do you feel my heart, Korekiyo?” Angie said smoothly. She seemed serious. That was odd.

“Y-yes, I do,” Korekiyo replied.

“My heart is telling you to stay. God is telling you to stay. Will you disobey God?”   
  


* * *

Luckily, before Korekiyo could reply, Kirumi entered with breakfast. She looked tired, almost like she was up all night stressing.

She gasped.

“Really? On the second day?” Kirumi joked. She set a silver platter with a wide array of breakfast foods and drinks on Angie’s vanity.

The two tried to oppose Kirumi’s assumption, but she shot them down quickly. “Okay, okay I understand. But, as a fair warning, I do not want to catch you guys doing anything. I am serious”

Instead of dropping to his knees and begging for forgiveness, he scoffed at her and fired back.

“Kirumi, dear, Angie is a lady. No man shall deflower her without a ring”   
  
Red in the face, Angie gave the two a thumbs up.

* * *

  
  


Three sharp knocks came from the outside of Angie’s door. Everyone immediately stopped eating and looked at the source of the noise.

Kirumi then got up and took a deep breath. There was only one person who could be-- Celestia Ludenburg. She was a wild card, and anything could happen.

“If anything happens, let me take the blame,” Kirumi whispered. Angie nodded her head.

Korekiyo’s eyes were still glued to the door, his face seemingly emotionless. Numbing himself to high stress situations was like a sixth sense to him. 

Kirumi opened it, and in came Celeste.

Kirumi bowed to her. Celeste ignored it. 

She looked down at Korekiyo and Angie who seemed defeated.

“And who is this?” She asked, her voice as sharp as a knife.

“My name is Korekiyo Shinguji,” Korekiyo replied, “I, uh, live in the town on the other side of the forest”   
  
Her eyes narrowed, “Shinguji? I know that name. Do you have an older sister?”   
  


Kirumi cut in, “He was just-”   
  
“I am not talking to you, for God's sake!” Celeste snapped “Let the man talk for himself” 

She adjusted her collar and peered at Korekiyo. He nodded his head yes.

“I hate that bitch” She said, “She is a manipulative, ruthless waste of space. No wonder her parents left the second they could”

And just like before, Korekiyo looked at the ground and accepted defeat.

For just a moment, Celeste felt a twang of pity. If his sister was such a horrible person, he would have to put up with her every day.

“I did not know about a younger Shinguji, though” She sighed, “Running away was the best option. You adapted, Korekiyo. I cannot put that past you”

“What does this mean?” Angie asked, “Can Kiyo stay?”

Celeste huffed, “I suppose so”

The conversation was far from home, but Celeste decided that they were wasting her time with dull witted conversations.

Angie lunged at Korekiyo and hugged him, knocking them both over.

“You can stay! You can stay! God has answered my prayers!” Angie exclaimed.

“This is way too much-” Korekiyo said, “Everyone around me is telling me that Sister is bad… Maybe I should stay… I’m sure she won't miss me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) i hate this ending just as much as u do
> 
> 2) the reason why celeste dosn't like sister shinguji is bc she got scammed by her LMAO

**Author's Note:**

> hey lol 🙏🏾


End file.
